Without Power
by BeMerryEatCake
Summary: The most unexpected pair and wanted pair. Ura is a wanted man/demon and Yayoi is a wanted woman. Their tale just may make it into a demon history book...well, for a few seconds anyway, before it's burned.


It was a starless night, but the dark sky held a full moon. The bright radiant light cast its shadow across the open entry yard. Such a beautiful setting had no need for the evil twisting in its presence, writhing its way across the stoned paths and full-bloomed petals. No, demons do not fit in such a place.

A booted foot stopped suddenly, one lone pink hued flower crumbled beneath it. Ouga smiled devilishly as it was scattered into the breeze, no longer in its soft form of delicacy. Such weak creations of the gods are not needed in this world; to him they are merely there for amusement, to suffer forever in such a domain.

The demons gathered around him hissed and grumbled, their quiet talk rising to louder decibels of impatience. Horned beasts, heavily armed and disgustingly disfigured, the many that looked human but lethal to the touch. The Short ones seemed to hold their youth tightly, although if you looked closely eyes bright with years of hardship and malicious intent for the unfortunate few. Others held beauty as their weapon to lure, so devastatingly stone hearted. Ouga recognized them as the people of his world and that they would remain.

He could feel their curiosity grow to enormous heights as to why he called the many warriors of the land here. Ouga glanced towards his former teacher, the man clustered in with the large crowd practically invisible if it had not been for a demonic aura so thick it seemed to seep from him. Mutsu's black pitiless eye stared back with the other covered by a worn bandage. A nod came from a small jerk of his chin.

Ouga grinned wickedly and looked to the crowd.

"My dear brethren, I apologize for the unplanned meeting but something has happened that your ears need to hear." His smile dimmed and Ouga mustered up the sadness of loss in his eyes.

The demons quieted immediately at this. To show such feeling of weakness in front of so many of their kind was a sign of honesty and trust. "Our king, my father, has passed on."

Everything erupted.

"But he needs to pick the next ruler!"

"What of the measures of power, who will take over?"

"How can this be?"

Many outbursts came like this as Ouga had expected, all of them merely shock but none of suspicion. A brave and outspoken, although small, demon came up and looked the prince straight on. His beady red eyes sparking with skeptical anger.

"Excuse my forwardness sire, but why the sudden death? In the current events, this has caused a great deal of confusion and disarray." His impish tale gave a sharp flick to the ground, crossing his cerulean tinted arms across his chest. "Everyone knows of the king's recent sickness, no one told us it was near fatal. How do we know he has really past of natural causes?"

A beautiful woman stepped from behind Ouga, her long thin earring studded ears twitching slightly. Her black midnight hair hung down, decorated with metal clasps and silk ribbons. She looked at the short demon, her lips pressed into a thin line.

"The word of a widow should be enough." Queen Kitsuka was one to joke and laugh, but always held a deadly temper if she was challenged. Her normally colorful ornate robes were now a sorrowful shadowy hue, pooling to the ground in graceful waves. The red eyes of the little demon silted as he took a brief bow of respect for their queen.

"My apologies. But…may I ask how his death came to?"

Except for the passing breeze and rustling leaves, nothing stirred. No sound came from the mob of demons, wariness and curiosity silencing their words. Kitsuka never looked into the small imp's eyes, her head turned towards a rose bush dripping with fresh rainwater. Ouga placed a comforting hand on his mother's shoulder as she covered her mouth. A sob sliced through the air, not even the wind could be heard through the Queens disconcerting weeping.

Never, never in her stead had the queen shown so much emotion of sadness in front of her subjects. It was rare for demons to show such weak feelings; it was as if you were bearing the world to your naked soul beneath the hard exterior, the walls that protect you from enemies and attachments. Ouga stepped up to the crowd again.

"Ura, the next in line by choice of my dieing father…" The words came out of Ouga's mouth vilely; his voice so full of hatred and loathing it prickled the atmosphere with heated energy. "The man you all respected the one that would have taken the throne with no complaints or objections…"

His russet eyes grew dark.

"Killed our king."

* * *

Ura sneezed, looking completely shocked that such a noise was possible. He then turned to Yayoi with a familiar frown.

"I've been around you humans so long I've caught one of your weak habits." He said irritably, crossing his long sleeved arms and glaring at the planked floor. Yayoi brushed back hair behind her ear and continued to sit on the back porch staring off into empty space.

"Technically you are human too. Now, quiet, I'm trying to concentrate."

Ura grunted in response.

She closed her eyes and breathed deeply. Seeing with her mind into the world of such dark power required vast amounts of energy and precise precision in focusing the energy exactly. It was something she had been trying to do for Ura for some time now, to catch a glimpse of his father in the demon world and reassure him. The beaded necklace had finally run down to its last, but never would it break.

Yayoi noticed a time after that the last bead had turned a dark blood color. She later asked the timeless Cat God-who had formally possessed it- about the strange occurrence….he answered in silence. The old soul had disappeared. This of course didn't cause much worry; many of the undead at her disposal wouldn't always answer to her immediate call.

The strange part was she couldn't feel him anymore.

She had called on the power of Korroko this time; an undead powerful spirit who had considerable amounts of energy, much that went unused. It helped greatly to have this wicked energy at her hands, making it easier to see the demon world in her minds eye. A rush of black greeted her as she was sucked into her subconscious. Yayoi chanted to herself, whispering an ancient language that her mother had taught her day and night to control powerful spells.

She opened her azure gaze to meet…nothing. Yayoi gritted her teeth and stared deeply into the blackened abyss. She had somehow done something wrong. Possibly, not everything had been on the mark. If something were wrong though, she wouldn't be in this place.

Then why was there nothing if she had done it right?

Nothingness meant something. Her mother had always warned Yayoi of the dangers if such a thing appeared it wasn't good. If no one appeared when she searched in her minds eye that meant they weren't in this world or any worlds beyond it. She found this out from trying just after her parent's death.

A deep weight settled on Yayoi's chest, pushing out all the oxygen in her lungs.

Ura's father was dead…

Her face crumbled in despair at the thought. How was she going to tell him? She didn't want to imagine what Ura would do, how he would react. She couldn't do something like that. Yayoi looked around her, the darkness seeming to never end in all directions. This wasn't good. She couldn't escape such a place if it was completely nothing. She breathed deeply again, only this time being out of frustration.

There was only one way out of this. Another Spiritualist.

Mystics were rare, and Yayoi knew no one with the same ability. Although, she did remember her mother mentioning a friend back in the East, but she also said something of them missing for years. Moreover, there was no way she could communicate with Ura like this. Oh, things just kept getting better.

* * *

Something wasn't right.

It wasn't the fact that Yayoi had suddenly gone limp and fell over. Well, yes, he had almost let her fall forward into the dirt and been freaked out for a moment. But it was much worse then that. It had almost been a year and no other demons had been coming out and attacking Yayoi. This was strange considering she was a prime target. The Cat God Rosary was also a problem rising. The last bead was unbreakable.

He could still change to his original form, but a very painful shock to his system would occur. Yayoi had no clue to this and he hadn't bothered to tell her. It might have been pride getting in the way but he had no wish to tell the girl, it was unnecessary. Ura looked down at the still Yayoiin his arms. Her chest rose and fell faintly, a small indication that she was still alive. She had mentioned that she might lose control of her body for a moment, but nothing of falling unconscious. She looked asleep.

"_Dammit_…" Ura swore under his breath.

If anyone showed up to attack, they were defenseless. Yayoi was the key to unlocking his power and with her completely out of it, there was just no way. Hakuyoh was the only other person he could use as help. But he came from a family not known for combat. They wouldn't last long with all these odds. Speaking of Hakuyo…

"Whoa…is she dead?"

Ura turned at the familiar voice. His younger cousin stood a few feet away on the porch arms crossed loosely and eyes slit in a slight wariness. Hakuyoh's feminine-like face was always the first thing noticed by others; he would play it out long enough if it was his own gain.

"No."

Hakuyoh's wide brown gaze looked the scene up in down, a mischievous spark igniting in his eyes. His lips tilted up in a teasing way. "Cheating are we, Ura? How unfaithful…I thought we were lov-"

"Stop, _now_." The words came out as a growl, menacing. Ura placed the girl in his arms gently on the floor of the terrace. Hakuyoh raised both delicate brows at his agitated state, surprised. The demon prince paid no mind to his younger cousin, only rubbing at his face roughly in frustration. It had already been well past what time she should have come back. This was not good. _Damn it all_. Ura stood up, walking just to the top of the porch stairs and looking straight ahead as the young spiritualist had done before.

A fountain sat nearby, gurgling faintly, small water rings hitting the concrete walls of the enclosure. Fresh laundry laid out to dry flew up in the wind, being held only by the thin wire strings connected to two posts.

A patch of flowers was also visible from where he stood. Yayoi herself had put them there recently to 'liven up the place', supposedly it made it more of a customer friendly environment. Urahad always never understood such a necessity for a weak creation. He was always taught to look down on the weaker being, the lesser creature always lost in the end. So why were they still alivein his world? Somehow, they fight and live on to make his nose itch terribly.

If he knew one thing, it was that flowers could be a god damned nuisance. Ura braced himself as he felt the familiar sensation at the back of his throat. Suddenly, he straightened. A sharp searing energy penetrating his mind and making his senses escalate shrilly. Hakuyoh had already taken up a defensive stance beside him, a weapon tightly grasped in his hand. It was a demon. Ura searched blindly in his mind for some form of a plan, casting a glance at the still unconscious Yayoi. For all the times to be attacked…

"Damn." He cursed, scanning everywhere for the strong energy.

Hakuyoh grinned.

"Looks like we have a visitor."

* * *

"Disgusting…"

Yasuo's lips curled up in pure distaste at the sight of the human domain. It was too bright, contrasting in every way with his home. So many sweet smells burned at his nose, innocent chirping birds bellowing inside his head over and over. His now two short human-like ears twitched at the high pitched squealing from a group of nearby human females. If it wasn't for such a good reward of Ura's capture he wouldn't be here.

He had to restrain his self control many a times whenever a human entered his sight. Yasuo brought up a paled hand, his now dark obsidian eyes roaming the strange skin. The demon had always wondered what his human form would be like. Instead of sharply clawed hands, he had thin fingers and large palms as a replacement. His blue tone going to a pale white frail color he didn't much care for. His razor pointed teeth now less sharp and squarely shaped. It was all so strange.

The short demon watched from atop a nearby roof, his eyes lighting up in malicious delight. He smiled as his sight caught that of his target. They were all so openly displaying themselves…what _idiots_. They were all in a backyard of sorts and plainly in sight if you were to climb as high as him. Although…

Yasuo squinted in the brightly lit day.

He only recognized Hakuyoh, a close relative of the royal family. The other two shapes he could only guess were the spiritualist they were clued in about and Ura. His senses were annoyingly dulled compared to his original form. Yasuo was a small Alculie. Part of one of the oldest Demon clans, even dating all the way back to the ancient times when Humans knew of their existence. The great wars had come to an abrupt stop when he was of age to fight. This fact had bottled up rage in him for years, and then having a law passed where it was forbidden to show himself to the pathetic race, it all was so infuriating.

He put up with it though. Hundreds of years flew by, centuries practically nothing to him. Slowly and stubbornly he climbed to the top of his clan, becoming one of the best known fighters and battle strategists.

Now, he could finally kill the pampered little Ura, grind him to dust and full fill the role as King. The human girl he could devour, becoming even stronger and feared with her power molding into his. Yasuo ginned to himself. Yes…it was all so perfect. The chance he had been waiting for in this retched world.

"Hey!"

The demon turned at the voice, annoyed.

It was a woman. Her hand holding that of a small girls, probably one of her children. The human frowned at Yasuo, a cell phone to ear.

"You better get down from there, you might hurt yourself."

Yasuo paid no mind to her insignificant warning, squatting instead. He continued to watch the small figures in the distance, waiting for his chance to strike at them.

"It's not safe up there! Where is your mother?"

Yasuo turned once again towards the Human female. He grunted in agitation, feelings of loathing rising in his chest further. He stood up on tiled roof, not once losing his footing. It was about a thirty foot drop from the roof down. A small feat for him.

He then hopped down of his own accord, landing softly and without a sound to the ground as if he were a cat. A loud gasp of disbelief exited from the Woman. His lips turned up into a smirk at seeing the human's expressions. What such sheltered creatures they were. The small child was of his height, smiling instead of fearing his inhumanly action. Yasuo was taken aback by the young ones friendly gesture. A foreign sense of confusion flitting across his mind.

She reached out a tiny hand, giggling. Yasuo looked down and noticed he had forgotten to cloak his tail.

The woman gave a deafening screech when she noticed it, running and jerking the little girl behind her.

Yasuo bared his teeth in aggravation. The needle like tips of his fangs now back to normal as he switched to his original from. Humans never tried to understand what they couldn't. Such weak beings, they all deserved to die, to be rid of their pathetic existences. His skin burned, seeming to melt away the false disguise. He smiled at the familiar cerulean tone it took, strange markings etched into his skin to show his lineage and loyalties.

A strange sense struck in chest, suddenly remembering the child. No fear…only curiosity.

It was a odd humans transitioned so much as they aged. Maybe it's because of such the short time they had in this world, they changed and twisted into cruel and ugly creatures because of greed. All they do is take.

_All _those years.

He worked.

He slaved.

He willed himself to keep living.

Yasuo spit at the street, cursing Ura. The world tipped others in lavishing gold, while he got the other, a darker place full of nothing but yourself. Only you. Everyone had a side you didn't see until dying at their murderous and traitorous hands. In this world you relied on you, only you.

The little demon brought up a hand, giving a flick of his wrist to signal his comrades. They came from their dark corners and nodded in recognition. The streets were empty, perfect for their attack if no one were to witness it. Yasuo hopped up, jumping from roof to roof and easily descending within twenty feet of their targets. He could see them clearer now, both stiffening at his approach.

Another leap and he appeared in the yard, two of his clan members at his side. Yasuo looked at Hakuyoh, the small framed boy was still, staff in hand. Yasuo's bright blooded eyes flicked to the two other figures.

They were obviously human.

One was a girl, unmoving, although breathing. The other, a young man…

His hair was a dark auburn cropped short, dulled yellowed eyes sparking with a powerful energy. It was strange to see his body fully clothed that of traditional wear his kind adorned. The human's robes also held colors signaling that of royal reign, normally it would be worn by a king. Or lesser that…a prince.

Yasuo grinned at the mere hilarity of the situation.

A deep chuckle reverberated in his chest, earning funny looks from both sides.

Ura, the King's eldest son…a human!

The hair and drastically lowered energy levels would throw people off at first, but the eyes were just too similar. He knew those eyes. The same ones many respected and leveled in honor, also in battle. They were blunted down but the same in many ways. His stance is familiar, the immediate offensive pose he took, it all pointed to a demon that matched his own fighting abilities. Furthermore, the scar that zigzagged across his forehead plainly all to see, a painful reminder to the unfortunate few who knew of its meaning.

Ura held a face of surprise, amusing Yasuo.

The demon prince shook it off and tightened his fists.

"Yasuo, it's been a long time."

He grinned in response.

"Your going to wish it was longer."

* * *

Sorry If it seemed like I was centering around Yasuo, (he was the little demon in the beginning and end.) I'm trying to get his background out and stuff. He'll be a main supporting character also. If you noticed, he's also an OC...which most people might hate, but I have a limited amount of characters to put into the story so there's probably going to be quite a few Oc's. Kitsuka was mentioned briefly in a side story, she is real.

Mutsu is too, there is practically no information on both so I'm making stuff up most times, including looks. Demon types wasn't explored so that was made up at the top of my head (Ex. Yasuo's an Alculie...) There were two little demons in a chapter of the manga if you want a picture of what he would look like, the ones that had captured Yayoi once. But he has a more older appearance, maybe toned(As much as he could get.) and I took the ones in the manga to be vastly younger then him.

I'm going to try and take some important plot points in the manga and experiment with them, like the Necklace. If you want a more detailed description about the minds eye I'll be happy to explain, because it might be a bit confusing.

I'll go in more dept later with everything, hope ya like!


End file.
